Bithron, Daughter of Queen Tara and General Ronin
by chichi123
Summary: What if Tara and Ronin had a child before Tara died? What if that daughter fell in love with a certain Leafman named Nod? This is the life of Bithron, Daughter of Queen Tara and General Ronin.
1. The Birth of a Princess

**Hello everyone! I saw Epic a few weeks ago and this just popped into my head! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pain. That's all she felt. Pain. With every second that passed the pain increased. Then she heard someone rush into the room and kneel beside her. She opened her eyes only to see her lover. Ronin. He had a look of worry on his face. He took her hand in his and it made the woman smile. She clenched her eyes closed again and squeezed the man's hand.

"Breathe, Tara." Ronin said.

She did as instructed. Then Tara had felt an immense pain in her abdomen. This caused her to squeeze Ronin's hand tighter.

"Okay, your highness, get ready to push." A nurse ordered.

"On three. One...Two...Three!"

Queen Tara pushed with a lot of force. She pushed again with the same kind of aggression.

"Alright, I need you to push as hard as you can with this last one, okay?" The nurse said.

"O-Okay." Tara responded.

She breathed. Then she pushed with all her might, screaming as she did so. Then she heard a cry.

"It's a girl!" The nursed shouted.

Ronin smiled brightly and Tara gave a weak smile.

"Sorry about the hand." Queen Tara spoke.

"No problem." Ronin replied.

The queen gave a small laugh.

"May I see her?" Tara asked the nurse.

"Of course you can, milady." The nurse informed.

She picked up the small bundle and handed it to the queen. Tara and Ronin smiled affectionately at their daughter. She had a light copper tan, curly chestnut-blonde hair and peach colored lips. The baby girl opened her eyes to reveal her greenish-brown eyes. Tara had tears of joy in her eyes.

"She's beautiful." The queen said.

"I agree but what will we name her?" Ronin responded.

"Bithron." Tara announced.

"Isn't that a name for music?" Ronin asked.

"Yes, but I can tell she'll be a music lover." The woman smiled.

The man chuckled.

"It suits her." He claimed.

The queen let out a laugh that had Ronin and the baby join in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! So the pairings are gonna be RoninxTara, NodxOC and MKxOC! Got it? Good! See ya next time and feel free to leave a review of compliment or an idea!**


	2. The Announcement

**Hi! Hope you guys liked the other chapter! And for those of you who have read my other story "The Time Traveling Girl" I updated it! Okay thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story! Okay on with the story! **

* * *

Tara then handed Bithron to Ronin.

"Go and show her to the people." She ordered gently.

Ronin nodded his head with a small smile but then his face turned into a stern yet worried type of expression.

"But, Tara what if Mandrake finds out?" He said.

Tara smiled.

"We'll protect her. Like we protect everyone here in Moonhaven." The queen responded.

Ronin sighed deeply then went outside with the baby.

* * *

Ronin held up the baby girl for all to see. Everyone cheered in delight.

"People of Moonhaven!" The general shouted.

The crowd fell into silence.

"I present to you, Bithron. Daughter of Queen Tara and Princess of Moonhaven!" Ronin announced.

The whole kingdom screeched in excitement. Ronin nodded to himself and took the girl back inside to her mother.

"Good job." Tara said.

"Thank you." Ronin responded.

Then Ronin handed the baby to her mother.

"I have to go checkup on a couple of things but I'll comeback later." The general informed.

"Alright." The queen replied.

Then Ronin walked off. Leaving the queen to rest with her daughter.

* * *

**I know it was really short and I'm sorry! I ran out of ideas! HELP!**


	3. Meeting Nod

**Hey guys! I've read you reviews and many people think that I should fast forward to Bithron and Nod meeting and becoming best friends so I'm gonna do just that and I have some bad news :( I'll be gone next week on the 6th because me, my grandmother, step-mom, dad and two younger brothers are gonna visit Martha's Vineyard and stay there for a week. I'll try and update before we have to go so don't fret but don't get your hopes up too much either. Sorry! Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

It's been 7 years since the birth of the princess and things have been very peaceful. Tara had been training Bithron the ways of being a queen but she also let her young daughter roam free and Ronin had also taught her how to use a sword just in case she had to defend herself. Right now though, Bithron was watching her father train some other Leafmen. They were doing archery lessons today and Bithron took a large interest in that.

"Aim!" Ronin ordered the trainees.

They did as told.

"Release!" The general shouted.

The people in training let their arrows loose and each one hit the target. This made the small princess gasp in amazement.

"Pretty cool, huh?" A small boyish voice spoke.

Bithron whirled around to face the source of the voice. It was a boy who looked about 7 or 8 with light skin, brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with brown pants that went to his ankles with black boots. **(Sorry! I'm making this up as I go along!)**

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The boy apologized.

"That's alright! Come sit with me!" Bithron responded.

He smiled and sat down with her.

"So what's your name?" The princess asked.

"Nod and you?" The boy replied.

"Bithron." The girl chimed.

"Cool. You have the same name as the princess." Nod said.

"Well I...Uh...Kind of **am** the princess?" The 7-year-old informed shyly.

"REALLY?!" Nod shouted.

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

"Come. Let me show you to my mother. She should be around here somewhere." The young girl inferred.

"Okay." The boy replied.

Then Bithron stood up with Nod and they walked off to find Queen Tara.

* * *

**I know it was short and all but I sort of ran out of ideas! I also need a cover for the story! If anyone could make one then please let me know! Thank you! Bye!**


	4. Nod meets Queen Tara

**Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing and reading the other chapter! Here's a plate of cookies in my thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom!" Bithron called out.

"In here, Flower!" Queen Tara replied.

Bithron led Nod into the throne room. It had big, pink flowers for a roof and the sunlight that was on the petals of the flower provided light for them all. Nod was speechless. He was finally getting to meet the Queen!

"Well who do we have here?" The Queen asked.

Bithron let go of his hand to stand beside her mother. Nod bowed.

"My name is Nod, your highness." The young lad announced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nod. But please just call me Tara." The adult informed.

"Okay." Nod responded and stood up straight.

"There's no need to be nervous. I won't bite." Tara said with a smile.

Nod smiled as well. The Queen Tara turned to her daughter.

"And you, young lady, where is your father?"

"He's training the other Leafmen. They're doing archery today!" Bithron spoke with excitement laced in her voice.

"Well how 'bout we all go watch?" The mother suggested.

"Okay!" Both kids squealed.

Tara laughed and grabbed both of their hands. Then they were off to the arena.

* * *

When the Queen and the kids got to the arena, the archers were still doing target practice. The two children were in awe as each arrow hit their targets perfectly. Splitting each arrow in half in the process. Queen Tara saw this and chuckled. _How cute. I can tell that they'll be two peas in a pod._, Tara thought with a smile grazing her lips. Ronin then heard cheering and looked up to see where the noise was coming from. He chuckled at seeing his daughter and his best friend's son. But he was a little surprised that his love was there. He waved up at them with a small smile. Nod and Bithron laughed and waved back to the man. Tara laughed and waved at him. The two lovers almost got lost in each others eyes but they quickly shook themselves out of it. Ronin gestured that he would be done in a minute.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! We're done for the day! We do sparring tomorrow!" The general announced to his students.

All the trainees groaned in annoyance exhaustion. Bithron and Nod smiled widely at each other and quickly went to the general. When they got to him they started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The man questioned.

"Nothing!" Bithron chortled.

"Nod. It's been a while, has it not?" Ronin spoke as he put a hand on said boy's head.

"Yeah." Nod responded.

"Hello, Ronin." Tara greeted.

"Hello, Tara. You look more beautiful everyday you know that?" Ronin complemented.

"Thank you." The Queen lightly laughed.

"Dad?" Bithron spoke up.

"Bithron?" Ronin replied with a smile.

"Can you and Mommy play Hide and Seek with us?" The girl asked.

The two adults looked at each other then smiled and looked back at the two small children.

"Sure, why not?" The man chimed.

"You're it!" Nod shouted as he tagged Ronin.

Then Nod, Bithron and Tara ran off to hide.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Here's a plate of cookies! Love you! Bye!**


	5. A Good Day

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Epic because if I did then MK would've stayed and Tara wouldn't have died. I only own Bithron and that's it!**

* * *

When Ronin got to 10 he started to look for everyone. He ended up finding Nod first since he hid behind a lot of swords but he didn't cover his feet. Tara was next. And now it was time for Bithron to be found. She was always very good at hiding. Queen Tara, Ronin and Nod had searched high and low for the tiny princess but they just couldn't find her. Then they heard a small giggle. All three of the group looked at each other knowingly.

"Oh, Bithron!" The small group shouted sweetly.

Another giggle. This made the seekers silently creep over to the princess's hiding place, which was behind a couple of shields. Bithron giggled again.

"GOTCHA!" The trio yelled.

Bithron let out a yelp of surprise and then started to laugh. The little girl's laughter spread to everyone. Then the two adults began to tickle the two small children. This made everyone laugh even more.

"O-Okay! W-w-we g-g-g-give up!" Both kids shouted in between laughs.

All laughter died down. Then the two children started yawning. This made the two adults look up and see the already pink and orange sky.

"Okay kids, say goodbye to each other because it's getting late." Tara instructed.

Nod and Bithron gave one another a hug and said their goodbyes. Then Ronin took Nod home while Tara took Bithron.

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" Queen Tara asked.

"Yeah." Bithron replied.

Tara placed a kiss on Bithron's forehead and was about to leave but she was stopped.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can you sleep with me?"

Tara smiled.

"Of course."

Tara closed the door, walked to her daughter's bed and layed down with her and they both fell asleep.


	6. Help!

**Hi guys! I ran out ideas and I need your help! I know you thought that this was a chapter and I'm really, really sorry! But please help me!**


	7. Bithron's Bithday Meeting Nod's Parents

**Surprise! I came back! So I've read everyone's reviews on my phone while I was at Martha's Vineyard and I was very happy! I was sooo excited to get back on and update! Thanks you guys! Those of you that dropped an idea, I will make it into the story and I'll mix them up too! Thanks again and here's a plate of cookies! Hope you like!**

* * *

It's been weeks since Nod and Bithron have met and they played with each other everyday. They became the best of friends. Ronin and Queen Tara were happy with the two children's relationship and they knew that one day they'd probably marry each other. Anyway, today was a very special day for the princess. It was her 8th birthday and Nod was coming over with both of his parents. Bithron had never met Nod's parents since they were busy with their duties everyday. Bithron was currently getting dressed by her mother.

"I can't wait to meet Nod's parents! I bet they'd be so cool!" The princess beamed.

"I'm sure they will be, sweetheart." Tara laughed.

When Queen Tara was done, she looked at her daughter. Bithron was dressed in a light pink dress that went to her knees with white flats and her hair was tied in a fishtail braid that went slightly below her waist and she had a white daisy on the side of her head.

"You look so beautiful." the queen said.

"Thank you, Mommy." The small girl replied.

Then they both walked out of the princess's room and downstairs to join Ronin.

"Hi Daddy!" The 7-turning-8-year-old greeted.

The general turned around and smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Why hello, sweetheart. You look beautiful." He responded as Bithron ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

_Knock, knock._

"I'll get it!" Bithron shouted.

She ran to the door and opened it to reveal Nod and his parents. Nod and his father looked exactly alike except his father had a goatee and his hair was black. Nod's mother looked very pretty. She had pale skin, green eyes and brown hair like her son. Nod looked very snazzy too. He had on a green long sleeved shirt with brown pants and black boots. Nod's mother had on a simple yellow dress with butterfly sleeves with black flats. Nod's father had on a white long sleeved shirt with black pants and black boots. Each figure had a bright smile on their face. Bithron stepped aside to let the family of three in. Nod's parents had said hello to Bithron's parents while the kids hugged one another in greeting. Nod introduced his mother and father to the princess.

"Bithron, this is my mother, Belle." The boy said as he gestured to his mom.

"Pleased to meet you, your Highness." Belle spoke.

"I-It's nice to meet you too, Miss Belle." Bithron replied shyly.

"And this is my father, Taren." Nod informed.

"Nice to meet you, your Majesty." Taren voiced.

"N-Nice to meet you, Mister Taren." The princess responded.

"And please, just call me Bithron. No formalities." The girl instructed.

The couple nodded.

* * *

The day went off without a hitch. Everyone had fun. Nod and Bithron played with each other while the adults sat and chatted together. But unknowingly to them, a Boggan was stealthily watching the group. The wicked creature smiled evilly and retreated back to Wrathwood to deliver the news to the Boggan leader, Mandrake.

* * *

**Hi! I know it was short but I wanted to keep you guys guessing on what would happen if Mandrake found out about Bithron. And we got to meet Nod's parents too! I really couldn't come up with any names for them either so I just used the first name that popped into my head! That goes for the outfits too! I might update tomorrow so don't worry! Love you guys! Bye!**


	8. Kidnapped

**Hi! I'm making everything up in the chapter as I go along. Don't get mad if it's crappy because I saw Epic only once! Hopefully Mandrake is in character! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

The Boggan had quickly got off his bird and ran to where his leader was.

"Sir! Sir!" The creature yelled.

"What is it?" Mandrake replied.

"I have just comeback from spying on Queen Tara and have some urgent news!" The Boggan informed.

"Well?"

"Queen Tara has an heir."

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! SHE CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!" The Boggan leader exclaimed.

"It is true, my lord." The soldier said.

"Well, well, well. Time to pay an old friend a visit." Mandrake murmured evilly.

Then he swiftly walked out of the room. He had a devious plan and he was sure it would work.

* * *

Bithron and Nod were becoming very tired. The adults noticed and smiled.

"Alright kids. Time to say goodbye." Tara said.

The two small children gave each other a goodbye hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Bithron. Happy birthday." Belle spoke with a smile on her face.

"What she said. Happy birthday, Bithron." Taren voiced.

"It was nice meeting you too! Thank you for coming!" The now 8-year-old responded.

The family of three took their leave.

"Alright young lady. Time for bed." Ronin informed.

"Okay." Bithron agreed.

She hurried up to her bedroom. The princess got changed into her pajamas and lay down in her bed. Both of her parents came in.

"Did you have fun today?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Bithron replied.

Then she yawned.

"Sleepy?" Ronin questioned.

The princess nodded her head. Then she lay down and her parents tucked her in and give her a kiss on both of her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Bithron." Tara whispered.

"Night-Night, Mommy." The girl replied.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Ronin said.

"Night-Night, Daddy." Bithron responded.

Then the two adults made their way out of their daughter's bedroom to let her rest for the night.

* * *

It was late at night when a hooded figure came into Bithron's room. The princess was sound asleep when the person snatched her out of her bed. But careful not to wake her up either. Then the cloaked figure went outside and took off to Wrathwood on his crow. He looked down at the birthday girl.

"Too bad I have to kill you. You actually looked kinda cute for a pipsqueak." The figure said.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! I've been running out of ideas lately! And the thing about Tara not being able to have children, I really don't know if she is able to or not so if anyone got offended then I am a thousand times sorry and I give you three plates of cookies. Hope you liked it!**


	9. AN

**Hi everyone! I know that I haven't updated in like forever and I'm sorry but I have writer's block again! I need your help again! Also I'm sick. I know you thought this was another chapter and I'm soooo sorry! Please Review or PM me any ideas and I'll merge them in the story! Thank you! Bye!**


	10. Missing

**Hi guys! I'm feeling a lot better than I did when I wrote that A/N so I can update again! I read everybody's reviews and I just wanna say thank you for the ideas! Here's a plate of cookies! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun shone bright in Tara and Ronin's bedroom. The light had woken the two adults up.

"Good morning." Tara said.

"Good morning, my love." Ronin replied.

Then they both got up and went into their daughter's bedroom to greet her. But when they got in they saw Bithron's bed empty.

"How odd. She's never up this early." Ronin mused.

"I know. Very strange." Tara said.

The two parents split up and searched all around the house but just could not find her. The Queen and General began to get worried.

"Bithron, this is not funny! Come out!" Tara shouted.

Silence.

Tears came to the mother's eyes. Ronin gave her a hug as she started to cry.

"It's okay. We **WILL** find her." He comforted.

"I know. But I'm just so worried." Tara responded.

"I am too, Tara. I'll go form a search party, okay? I'll be back later." Ronin informed.

"Okay." Tara replied.

* * *

"Ugh. Where am I?" Bithron murmured as she put a hand on her forehead.

"In Wrathwood." A voice spoke.

* * *

**I know it was short but I'm still short on ideas. That goes for my Croods story also for those of you that read it. Most of my cold is so I only have a cough now. Also if you guys are wondering about when M.K comes in, I was going to follow the movie plot and we have 8 more years until it's time to choose a new queen in which Bithron would be atleast 16 or 17. I'll be starting to add some songs into this story too so keep a sharp eye! Review and tell me what you think! Oh! One more thing! I need a cover for this story so for any of you who loves to draw or has a DeviantArt account, could you make me one please because I don't know how! Gotta go bye!**


	11. The Plan

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated so long! My mother's iPhone went POOF since my sister put it in water so I couldn't update! And to top it off I had summer camp and Capoeira class, in which I must add, is very painful if you're not used to stretching! Hope ya like!**

* * *

Bithron jerked around only to face Mandrake. She became scared.

"W-Who are you?" Bithron questioned.

"In time you will find out." The Boggan leader replied.

"Why not now?" The 8 year old asked.

"Because I said so." Mandrake responded.

Before Bithron could question him anymore, Mandrake left the cell and went on with his business.

* * *

**Three days later **

"Ronin, it's been three days. I'm worried." Tara stated.

"I know, Tara. I'm worried too." The general replied.

The duo hugged. Then sobs were heard. Ronin looked down at Tara and saw her crying.

"Don't cry, my love. I promise we'll find her." The father consoled.

Tara was still crying.

"Taren, myself and a couple of other troops are going to Wrathwood tonight so that we can bring her back." He reassured.

Tara looked up at him. Dark brown met forest green.

"Really?" She questioned.

Ronin nodded. Tara embraced him in a tight hug.

"Be careful." The queen said.

"I will. And I promise I will get her back." Ronin vowed.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it was so short! I ran out of ideas for this one! I hope that you liked it though! As a warning, there will be angst in the next chapter! You have been warned!**


	12. Until It's Gone

**Hi! Sorry for the wait! I ran out of ideas but I think I'm gonna cry as I write this. Here's another chapter! Oh! I suggest that you listen to 'Until It's Gone' by Monica while reading this.**

* * *

Night had quickly fell over the land. Tension was high in the air as the troops of the rescue team. No one knew whether they were coming back to their families or not. But they had a job to do. And that job was to save Bithron. The brave leafmen warriors swiftly mounted their humming birds and took off to Wrathwood. But little did they know that someone very dear was about to depart from the living forever.

* * *

Wrathwood became visible in the Leafmen's sight. They unsheathed their weapons and braced themselves for battle.

* * *

The couragious warriors began the battle. Meanwhile, Ronin had easily weaved his way out of sight and began searching for his only daughter.

* * *

As Ronin made his way to the dungeon area, he heard someone's voice. Two voices actually.

"Alright, ya little brat, get up." A dark voice commanded.

Mandrake!

"Why? What's going on?" A small voice asked.

Bithron! Thank the Moon she's alive!

"That's none of your concern now get up!"

"I don't really like your tone, ."

A slap and whimper was heard.

"Ow! You jerkface!"

"One more time and I'll give ya something to cry about!"

Those words made Ronin's blood boil. The general unsheathed his sword. He took a deep breath and charged in. Mandrake didn't even have time to react before he was punched in his face. Ronin was so angry, all he saw was red. Then Madrake finally recovered and started to fight back. Ronin knocked Mandrake unconscious. He snapped out of his stupor and turned to the cell his daughter was in. She was smiling a happy and relieved smile.

"Dad."

Ronin smiled and quickly let Bithron out of the cell and hugged her. She hugged him back. The moment was short lived since the two family members heard the commotion outside. They quickly rush out. War and battle raged all over the place. The Boggans were losing the battle. more and more of them got slaughtered by the Leafmen.

"FALL BACK!" Ronin yelled.

The troops did as they were told. They all retreated to their humming birds and fell of to Moonhaven. Unfortunately Mandrake woke up and was equipped with a bow and arrow. The Boggan leader put the arrow in placed and aimed for Ronin. He let the arrow loose. Taren saw this and quickly jumped into action. The arrow was heading straight for Ronin. The general had tried to deflect it but before he could do anything, Taren jumped in the way and was hit. Ronin gasped as Taren was falling to his death. He quickly handed Bithron over to a Leafwoman on the team and went to go save his best friend. Ronin caught Taren in time and flew back to Moonhaven with the other troops in tow.

* * *

Ronin quickly hopped off of his humming bird and ran to the infirmary. The healers saw that Taren was injured badly and took him away. The general sighed and went back to his daughter so he could take her home to her mother.

* * *

Bithron was worried about Nod's father. She feared for his life. She saw what a Boggan's arrow could do and was very terrified. She looked up at her father. He was scared too. She could see and feel it. She understood. Then she saw her mother's throne room and kept walking with her father.

* * *

When Bithron got inside with Ronin, she saw her mother pacing back and forth, not even noticing that her daughter and lover was standing there.

"Tara." Ronin spoke.

The queen looked up to see him with a smile on his face. She smiled a small smile and noticed a figure behind him.

"Bithron?" Tara voiced.

The little girl stepped from behind her father. Tara gasped and ran over to hug her daughter. Bithron hugged her back and smiled. She was home and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

After that moment between the queen and princess, Bithron told her mother what happened while she was stuck in Wrathwood and the events that occurred that night. Tara gasped.

"We have to tell Belle what happened." Tara announced.

Ronin nodded and the trio walked to the home of said woman and Nod.

* * *

Bithron knocked on the door and Belle answered. The woman gasped and hugged Bithron.

"Thank the Moon you're okay!" She said.

The mother let the family of three go in her house and she went to tell Nod that his best friend was okay.

* * *

Nod ran downstairs and saw Bithron. He hugged her tightly. She hugged back. The adults all sat down in the kitchen while the two children went to go play.

Tara looked at Belle in the eyes.

"Belle, there's something we gotta tell you." Tara said.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"Taren was shot by a Boggan arrow." Ronin informed. '

Belle gasped.

"He's in the infirmary right now." Tara spoke.

"Can you take me there?" Belle questioned.

Tara put a hand on her arm and nodded. Belle called the kids inside the kitchen and told them where they were going. They bobbed their heads up and down. Then the group made their way to said place.

* * *

They arrived. The healers were working at a fast pace. Then the one who Ronin gave Taren to earlier that night came over to the large group. Her face was sad.

"What happened?" Belle asked.

"I'm sorry." The woman said.

Belle gasped for the third time.

"We tried everything. Your friend did not make it." The healer spoke.

Belle broke into sobs as Tara engulfed her in a hug. She held on to her tightly. Nod hung his head low as he cried silently. His body shook as he clenched his fists. Bithron cried too. She went over and hugged Nod. He hugged her back. The two small children cried together. Ronin bent down and hugged them both as they continuously cried. Their friend was gone. And he was never coming back.

* * *

**I'm crying right now because this last part actually happened when my Uncle Chris died at the hospital on the 22nd of June 2012. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for not updating.**


	13. Taking The Blame And Giving Kisses

**Hi! Sorry for making you wait! Thank you for the reviews guys! I feel a lot better than I did the last chapter so enjoy this! Oh! I don't own any songs I use or Epic because if I did then M.K would have stayed and Tara would've stayed alive longer than she did in the movie! Sorry again for the wait and making you feel sad! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Getting back from the infirmary **

The large grief stricken group walked into the home of Belle and Nod. Bithron and Nod went upstairs while the adults sat down in the living room.

* * *

When the kids got upstairs they went to sit down in Nod's room. Nod flopped on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Nod." Bithron apologized.

"For what?"

"For getting kidnapped."

"Bithron, it wasn't your fault that my father died."

"Yes it was! If I wasn't kidnapped then your dad wouldn't be dead right now! If anyone deserves to lose their life then it's me."

"Bithron, you know you don't mean that."

"But I do mean it. It's all my fault."

Nod sat up and pulled Bithron in for a hug. The princess began to cry.

"Bithron, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. If anyone deserves to lose their life then it's the Boggans and their leader."

"Not all Boggans. The leader's son, Dagda was nice to me. He didn't hit me like his father did."

"Alright, every Boggan except Dagda."

Bithron smiled for the first time that night. Nod smiled back at her. Then Bithron gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek. This made Nod blush.

"Why'd ya do that?" Nod asked.

"Because you helped me feel better, silly!" Bithron replied.

Then Nod smiled and kissed her cheek. This time Bithron blushed.

"Why did **you** do that?" The small girl asked.

"Because your my best friend." Nod responded.

Bithron giggled. Then Nod burst out laughing which had Bithron laughing too. But unbeknownst to them, their laughter had spread throughout the house.

* * *

**I know that it was short but I couldn't think of anything! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. 4 Years Later

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing guys! Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Four Years Later **

Four years passed since Taren had died. All was well. Except that Belle had another baby and it was a boy. Nod and his mother decided to name the baby boy after his father. The boy is 3 years old now. Nod and Bithron had grown even closer. They always saw each other like usual. But over the past couple of years, Nod began to get reckless and rebellious. This caused many arguments between the two but they were still the best of friends. Today though, Bithron and Nod were going to hangout so that way they could have fun. Bithron was in her bedroom with her mother.

"Mama," A now 12-year-old Bithron said.

"Yes, Bithron?" Tara acknowledged as she started braiding her daughter's long hair.

"When do we go pick a pod again?" The princess asked.

"4 more years, Sweetie." The queen replied.

"Oh. So I'm not gonna be queen? The pod will?"

"I'm not even sure since only the pod will choose. But if you are chosen as the queen, I'm training you the ways of being queen."

"Oh."

Tara finished braiding Bithron's knee-length hair and put a daisy in it. Now it was time to find some clothes for her to put on.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Tara found Bithron a white dress that she used to wear when she was Bithron's age and some white flats. She walked back into her daughter's room and showed her the dress and shoes. Bithron was stunned at how beautiful the dress was. Tara giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bithron asked.

"Your face." Tara chortled.

Bithron blushed. This made Tara laugh.

"Where did you get the dress and shoes?" The 12-year-old asked.

"Your grandmother. I wore this dress when I was your age." Queen Tara informed.

Bithron gasped in awe.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes." Tara replied.

"Wow." Bithron whispered.

Then Tara gave Bithron the dress.

"Get dressed and then meet me downstairs." Tara instructed.

Bithron nodded and Tara walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Then she made her way downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bithron had slipped on her mother's dress and looked at herself in the mirror. It was very beautiful. It was fitted at the top where her chest was and loose at the bottom. She sighed in content and put on the flats then walked out of her room and went downstairs.

* * *

As she was walking, Bithron heard her mother and a very familiar boy's voice. Nod. Bithron was on the last step when she took a deep breath and showed herself.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for the wait again! Ran out of ideas! Oh! I also posted another story except it's for the movie Brave! Be sure to check it out! Here are the links to what Bithron's dress and shoes look like! **

**Dress: **

** url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=clPV21Q5L3rdyM&tbnid=2J_4DjhN6kzzkM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fwhite-summer-dress%2F&ei=4_RGUonxIvKo4AO80YGoDQ&psig=AFQjCNGLbzD9tIxc2BqILkBq0x3b0jtaAw&ust=1380466342379703 **

**Shoes: **

** url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=X3ASuD1owaewBM&tbnid=WtOdq8Efg2mEDM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fitem%2Ftop_moda_summer-8_black_b allet_flat& ei=3TZHUrXfBavb4AOi_YCQCA&bvm=bv.53217764, &psig=AFQjCNFdzMJZMP1a9DyLA9YC-vwVmUIYzQ&ust=1380484886929457**


	15. Help me please!

**Okay I'm trying to avoid these things as much as I can and I know that you thought this was a chapter and I'm sorry but I need help! Can someone please give me an idea so I can update again? Please? Thank you and I'm sorry!**


End file.
